He's Just Not That Into You
by ELM22
Summary: What do you get when you mix Grissom, a bottle of lube and 3 goldfish? Beware, VERY M rating!


**Thanks to JellyBeanChiChi for the beta job and thanks to sidle77 for giving me an honest opinion.**

**WARNING: This story is very graphic with mature sexual acts. Anyone under 18 or with a weak constitution should NOT read this!**

______________________________________________________________________________

He Just Not That Into You

______________________________________________________________________________

Sara walked into the break room and saw Catherine pour herself a cup of coffee as she spoke with Nick who sat down at the table. The Texan was giving a list of three things that he liked that all started with the same letter. Sara grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down across from her colleague and laughed when the last item on his list was sports.

"Typical man," she chuckled.

"What about you, Sara? Name three of your favorite things that all start with the same letter," Warrick countered.

"Hmmm…" Sara thought hard for a moment. "Three that start with all the same letter… Let's see, Ghirardelli chocolate… glass of wine… and…" Sara tried not to smirk about the third "G" word that entered her mind. "I don't know about the third one."

Warrick and Catherine shared a knowing look and smiled at each other before he spoke. "You can't think of a third favorite thing that starts with a 'G"? Yeah right."

"I don't buy it." Catherine agreed.

"What?" Sara asked as she tried to be defensive instead of laugh. "Oh look at the time. I have a report to finish before the end of shift."

As Sara left the break room, with a smirk on her face, her colleagues sat and shook their heads in laughter at their friend's denial. What Sara didn't see as she left the break room was the man who had intended to enter but stopped as he heard them playing their game. Sara smiled at him as she entered the corridor. He returned her smile and quietly went back to the lab where he worked and hurried to finish so he could go home and take care of some very urgent needs that had happened on him suddenly.

He got to his small apartment quickly. After entering he dropped his keys and messenger bag on the small kitchen counter top and kicked off his shoes. He understood how Sara felt. It was so hard to say at times who you loved. Especially when that person showed you no affection back. He thought to himself as he grabbed a bottle of water. He tried so hard to fit in and make his boss like him. He was good at his job and did his best every shift.

As he sat down in his favorite arm chair he thought about the night before when Grissom came into his lab looking for the results on evidence. He kicked himself for over-talking again and again receiving that patented look of annoyance from his supervisor. But how could he help it. Every time that man came around the lab tech became nervous. His pulse quickened, he began to sweat in all the wrong places and he always had to hide behind the workbench.

He had to open his pants and let loose his growing erection as the thought of that dominant man. He was so turned on, so he reached for the bottle of lotion on the stand next to him and squirted some into his hand. The look of the white lotion made him giggle a little as he thought of what it resembled and he began to stroke his hardness as he imagined what it would be like.

_Grissom would work late as usual so after finishing up his paperwork the younger man would hurry home and ready himself for his Master's return home. He would strip and quickly shower. The breeze from the air conditioner would chill his skin but the goose bumps that were forming would be caused by the anticipation of what was to come when his Master returned home._

_He would quickly attach his collar around his neck, making sure that it was snug but comfortable. That was how his Master liked it. Then he would go and kneel by the front door so that when he came home his submissive would be the first thing that he saw. After coming home and setting down his things Grissom would look down at him with passion burning in his eyes with such an intensity that the submissive would feel like he were on fire._

He stroked himself harder as he opened his shirt with his free hand and began pinching his nipple.

_He closed his eyes as he pictured Grissom attaching silver nipple clamps to his flesh before tugging on the long chain, pulling him close as he bent down to look the younger man in the eye. He could feel his Master's hot breath on his face as his eyes were drawn to the erection still hidden by his black dress-casuals. Grissom followed his slave's eyes._

"_You want that? Where do you want it, slave?" He would ask in a low, dominant tone._

"_In my mouth, Master." He licked his lips hungrily._

_With a wicked grin on his face Grissom slowly unbuckled his belt as he watched his naked slave fidget with barely contained desire. When his belt was undone he ordered the man on his knees to open his pants and take out his erection. Doing as he was told the slave released his Master's erection from its cloth restraint and sat back on his heels again. He so badly wanted to take his hard cock in his mouth and bring his Master to ecstasy but he had learned the hard way to wait until he was given permission. He liked it when his Master beat him with the cane that the lab tech had given him for Christmas their first year together but the last time he touched his Master's cock without permission he had been beaten until he bled._

"_How badly do you want it?" Grissom demanded as he looked down at the younger man._

"_Very badly, Master."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_I want you to shoot your hot cum down my throat."_

"_Mmmm…." Grissom growled deep within his throat. "If I weren't so tired I'd make you work for it. Open your mouth!" He snapped._

_Doing as he was told the lab tech opened his mouth but sat still as his Master moved forward, entwining his fingers in the younger man's thick, glorious mullet. Grissom gently pushed his erection into his slave's mouth and took it slow at first so that the lab tech's throat could become accustomed to his full length and girth. Grissom didn't have the patience to wait long and began thrusting in and out. He was slow at first but gradually increased his speed._

_The tech kept his hands behind his back as he had been trained to do and tried to stifle his gags as Grissom's thrust became rougher. He loved it when his Master used him like this but he knew that Grissom didn't like it when his gags became too loud and then punishments would begin. He hated it when his slave acted weak. Closer and closer he came to his climax. His breaths turned to grunts as he felt his balls tighten and lift. "I'm gonna cum… David… oh, shit… I'm gonna cum!" He grunted._

Hodges' hand quickened as he reached his climax and squirted his load onto his pants. He slumped back into the chair as his body was spent and took a few minutes to catch his breath and smiled with satisfaction when he thought what it would be like to give himself to that man over and over again by swallowing his love but knew that he would never have that chance. This recurring fantasy was as close as he would ever get to the man of his dreams and it would have to satisfy him for yet another day.

David took a long drink of cold water from the bottle before screwing the cap back on. He sat for another minute before getting up and starting his ritual routine to get ready for bed and as he stood before his bathroom mirror he looked at his graying, brown hair. While Hodges loved Grissom's gray, he wished his own hair would remain youthful, shiny and brown.

He sprinkled some food flakes into the aquarium and his three goldfish hurried to the surface to feed and he watched them for a minute as they dashed to the surface and back down again. The little fish always calmed him. They were his sole company in his lonely existence in this apartment and he cared for them greatly.

"Don't worry, little guys," he comforted as the thunder rolled outside and fat raindrops began pelting the roof and windows. "Don't worry, Gil and Bert and Grissom, that lightening can't touch you guys."

A yawn overwhelmed him and he stretched as he stood up straight and decided it was time to sleep. Hodges padded to his bedroom and kicked off his pants before climbing into bed. He snuggled down under the covers as thoughts of Grissom filled his mind again. He wouldn't try to push them away but instead welcomed them into his dreams as he slowly began to drift off into slumber.

As he entered the stage of rem sleep his Master appeared to him again. _He stood over David with such a strong air of dominance where he knelt on all fours on the bedroom floor. As the flogger came down hard on David's ass for the fifth time the younger man jumped and muffled his groan of pain. Grissom stroked his hard cock again as the look of satisfaction further etched itself on his features and he brought down the flogger again._

_"Please, Master, may I cum?"_

_"Not until I say you can," Grissom said as he lowered himself to one knee and reached for the bottle of lube. The gel was cold on David's hot, beaten ass and he whimpered when it drizzle onto his skin. Grissom slapped him hard on the ass before grabbing his thick, brown mane and yanking his head back. "What's that, you little pussy? You know how I feel about you showing weakness. How can you be a proper slave if you whimper and whine like a little bitch?"_

_"I'm sorry, Master, it won't happen again." David pleaded but stopped himself from begging him to ease the painful grip that he had on his hair._

_"No, not yet you're not... but you will be." His tone sent chills down David's spine as he realized what Grissom meant. He heard the familiar buzz of the vibrator as Grissom turned it on and reached down between David's legs to hold it against his balls._

_"Oh... god..." he moaned as he felt his control slipping away. "Please... Master... please may I cum."_

_"You cum before I give you permission and I'll whip you till you bleed."_

As Hodges woke he moaned loudly as the feel of the vibrator slipped away with his dream and his mind returned to reality. Along with it came the reality that he was once again plagued with a very real erection. He opened the drawer in his nightstand and pulled out the small, hand held vibrator and flicked it on. He pushed his tidy whities down enough to release his cock and balls and as he turned the humming vibrator to his balls he began stroking himself again. He lay and thought about his Fantasy Master still hovering over him. He would not cum until he was given permission to.

"Please, Master, May I come?" David asked the empty room before giving voice to his Master. "Don't you dare cum until I give you permission, David." He had long ago gotten over the bizarre feeling of talking to himself like that. "Oh god, Master, I'm gonna cum." He pressed the vibrator against his balls a little more as his other hand quickened. "Not yet, David, you fuckin' hold it." His Master warned.

Just as he was about to lose his control the lyrics of the hit song Bad Boys penetrated the air and David groaned as he slowly pushed back his urge and instinctively answered his cell phone which sat, charging, on the nightstand. He looked at the caller ID, which read Wendy, and quickly held the phone to his ear. "Hodges."

"_Hodges, Grissom needs you to come…"_

David felt his breath stop and his pulse quicken with his hand. Did she just say that? He thought to himself and asked her to clarify. "What did you say, Wendy?"

"_Grissom needs you to come…"_ She cut out again and he realized that it was the storm when he heard the static on the line.

"What does Grissom want?"

"_He wants… come…"_

"Hold on, you caught me right in the middle of something." Without thinking he dropped the onto the pillow and grabbed the vibrator again.

Wendy pressed the phone a little closer to her ear as she strained to hear through the static. _Is he panting? _She wondered as she swore that she heard an odd buzzing in the line. _Wow, maybe I was wrong about him. All I have to do is speak to him and he gets like this? _She felt her own temperature spike as she heard his grunts through the phone.

Hodges felt his balls tighten and lift and was exalted to ecstasy when he gave voice to his Master once again. "Cum for me, David." He grunted underneath his breath as he squirted his hot load onto the bedding. He felt spent but remembered that Wendy was still on the line and tiredly lifted the phone to his ear again. "What was that, Wendy? I didn't get all of it."

"_HODGES,"_ she said loudly into the phone in case the static try to overtake their conversation again. _"GRISSOM WANTS YOU TO COME IN AND RE-RUN YOUR TESTS ON HIS EVIDENCE."_

He cringed. "Okay, I'll be there in thirty minutes."

He hung up the phone and pushed himself out of bed and dressed. Grissom may not own David the way he would like him to but at least he could let himself feel that way by answering to his every beckon call and he did so as he slipped on his coat and locked his door behind him as he ran off to serve the man he wished he could call Master.

-----------

Wendy snickered as she heard Hodges hang up. _I think he just masturbated from the sound of my voice, _she thought. "He is soooo into me," she said under her breath.

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I warned you. Now you're just as sick and perverse as we are. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
